Winx Club - Episode 120/Cinélume Script
Mission to Domino Intro/Recap Narrator: The Trix use the power of the Dragon's Flame that they stole from Bloom to conquer Cloud Tower first, and then to attack Alfea and Red Fountain. The first attack fails thanks to the courage of the Specialists. During one attack, Sky finally leaves selfish Diaspro, while Riven finally realizes that Darcy has been using him. Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: Your pathetic, little magic schools will soon cease to exist. We have supreme power, and we will stop at nothing to obtain full control of the Magic Dimension! Scene: Alfea Icy: You have twelve hours to surrender or face total annihilation. Resistance is futile! Faragonda: They're totally insane! Saladin: Yes. Those three witches are exactly like their ancestors. Faragonda: Except that their ancestors could never have obtained the power of the Dragon Flame. Saladin: Mmm. We'll have to work together. I'll go back to Red Fountain and organize a defense strategy. We've got to act quickly! Scene: Cloud Tower Darcy: My sweet, itsy bitsy babies, you've come back to mama. What is it, my little urchins? Wanna play? Knut: I don't know. I don't like this. This is no place for us anymore. *Knut and Pepe leave* Scene: Alfea Faragonda: The witches are planning an attack against us. They're doing what their ancestors did. Back then, they had seriously jeopardized the dimension's balance of power. And now, another generation of witches has taken up the fight. And this time, they possess a weapon their ancestors did not - your power. And that makes them utterly invincible. Bloom, listen carefully. At this point in time, the only thing for you to do is to go back to Domino. Bloom: To Domino? Uh, but why? Faragonda: Because it was their three ancestors who destroyed your birthplace, Bloom. They eradicated your kingdom. And now, Icy, Darcy and Stormy are following in their evil footsteps. And I'm thinking that, perhaps somewhere in the remnants of the Royal Palace, you might be able to find a clue, a shred of evidence, something, anything, that could help you regain what you've lost - The Dragon Flame. Bloom, you are our only chance. Musa: In that case, we'll go with you. Flora: Absolutely. You can count on us. Stella: As if we'd let you go by yourself. Bloom: Oh, thanks, girls. Palladium: All right, everybody. You all set and ready to begin? Now listen, girls. I've done a complete overhaul of the system and in a few seconds, the simulator will create a multi-dimensional corridor, which will take you directly to Domino. Now remember, this time, it's for real! It's not a simulation. So, concentrate, relax and stay focused. I wish you all the best of luck. *The Winx disappear* Palladium: Our fate is in their hands. Scene: Domino Bloom: Domino is freezing cold! Stella: It sure is. We've got to find the Royal Palace and fast or else, we'll end up frozen stiff. Come on, girls! Bloom: Ah! If only I had my powers. Tecna: Bloom, don't worry about it! It doesn't look like we have much further to travel. I've analyzed the topography of the region. You see the flat area on the map? I believe that this is your Royal Palace. Bloom: Oh, Tecna! You're so great! Scene: Cloud Tower *The Trix is doing some kind of witchcraft* Scene: Domino Flora: Hang on a second! The climate's totally offkilter. Mother nature's not happy. Musa: I know. The wind doesn't sound right. It's full of anger. Stella: Come on, girls! Cheer up! Bloom: Ah! I can't see where I'm going! Scene: Red Fountain Saladin: I hope your presence here is not another one of those witches' tricks! Knut: Oh, no! We're scared. We need your help. Hmm? Pepe: Quack! Knut: Please. Saladin: Should I trust you? Knut: Yes, you should. Absolutely. We're your friends now. Icy, Darcy and Stormy are mega, ultra bad news! They'll never forgive us for deserting them. Icy: Ahem. Saladin, you surprise me. I didn't know you liked to entertain traitors. Darcy: You've chosen to side with the enemy, haven't you? Obviously, you don't know what's good for you. Saladin: You crazy witches! *Saladin destroys the hologram* Saladin: Young men, the situation is serious. The time has come to do battle. Codatorta: Are you ready? Specialists: Yes, sir! Timmy: We're ready! Saladin: On no account must we let the witches win! *The Trix and their army appear* Codatorta: This is it. The time has come. Take up your positions. *The battle begins* Timmy: More of them are showing up. Knut: Watch out! Look behind you! Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: Look at them! Why do they even bother? Puny, worthless gnats! We are invincible! Scene: Red Fountain Brandon: Hey, big guy, thanks a lot! Saladin: Larim atreum. Solis negatum! Ore et lestat! Pateam latema! Shatem retuum! Go away, creatures of evil! Depart from Red Fountain! *The creatures are killed but then they revive again. Icy attacks the school, the dragons are panicked and leave their stables* Codatorta: Oh, no. The stables are on fire. *Saladin uses his magic to extinguish the fire* Icy: You're wasting your time, Saladin. You'll never be able to save your school, old man! *Icy freezes the school* Codatorta: Ah! Strategic withdrawal! Everyone, to their battleship! *The Trix leave. People enter the battleships and leave Red Fountain* Scene: Cloud Tower Darcy: Weren't we just great? We totally sent them flying! Stormy: We rule! Icy: Ah, but we're not done yet, sisters. The best is yet to come. Scene: Domino Stella: Girls, I think we should make a run for it. Look! *A monster appears* Bloom: Let's get outta here now. Stella: It's okay. I'll deal with him, Bloom! Magic Winx! *Stella transforms* Stella: All right, now we'll see if you can take the heat! *Stella attacks it but then it creates an ice pillar to attack the girls* Stella: Okay, I really don't like where this is going. Flora: He's incredibly strong! *The ice pillar hits the ground, and cracks appear* Bloom: Girls! Watch out! Stella: Ah! Bloom! *Bloom falls* Musa: Bloom! Winx: Bloom! Stella: Oh, no! Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: Goodbye, Bloom. Scene: Alfea *The battleships arrive at Alfea* Codatorta: Alfea hasn't yet come under attack. We'll be able to reorganize our troops here. Faragonda: Come on in, young men. We'll help you get settled. Saladin: Thank you, Faragonda. The situation is critical. Red Fountain has been destroyed. Codatorta: The magic dimension's fortress lays in ruins. Their magical arsenal is astronomical. We had to withdraw. At least, here everyone is safe and sound. Faragonda: Yes, but unfortunately, I fear that this war is only just beginning. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, what is hidden in the mysterious twisting corridors of Domino? Where is Bloom? What happened to the amazing castle that is now lifeless? Will the Winx be able to find their friend? Will they be able to help her get the Dragon's Flame back and defeat the icy army created by the Trix? Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts